peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 October 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-10-03 ; Comments *Peel mentions being in Manchester on Thursday night seeing the Inspiral Carpets and the Primitives. *Peel mentions Heresy gave him the Japanese issue of the album, which he says has a better sound quality than their UK release under the name of Face Up To It!. *Peel plays an early Christmas song from Elvis Presley in reference to his local newspaper putting an ad on what to do for Christmas. *Peel's watch alarm makes a noise at 10pm, which he embarrassingly mentions. *Peel plays a track from Thriller U covering Simon & Garfunkel's Cecilia. Sessions *Thrilled Skinny only session, recorded 18th September 1988. No known commercial release. *Stump #4, recorded 14th August 1988, repeat, first broadcast 13 September 1988. No known commercial release. Tracklisting * Wedding Present: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (7") Reception * Grandmaster Hot Day with the Imperial Wizard: Hot Day Is Burnin' (12") Tuff City * Echo And The Bunnymen: Villiers Terrace (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * Stump: Strayte 'N' Narrow (session) * A Guy Called Gerald: Voodoo Ray (12") Rham! * ? & The Mysterians: I Need Somebody (LP - 96 Tears) Cameo * Heresy: Consume (LP - Voice Your Opinion - 異端者) Dogma :(Compact Disc trailer by Richard Skinner) * Four Brothers: Vimbayi (7") Kumusha * Thrilled Skinny: Social Climbing (session) @ 1 * Mikey D & The L.A. Posse: Out Of Control (Vocal Mix) (12" - Out Of Control / Comin' In The House) Sleeping Bag :(Andy Kershaw trailer) * Stump: The Song Remains (session) * Elvis Presley: Santa, Bring My Baby Back (To Me) * Major Mackerel: Obeah Man (7") CRAT * Train Set: She's Gone (12") Play Hard * Mix: Pump Up The Acid (v/a LP - Acid House) Jack Trax * Frank Chickens: One Million Hamburgers (v/a LP - Sacrificed On An Altar Of Profit And Lies) Artists For Animals * Thrilled Skinny: So Happy To Be Alive (session) @ 4 * Incorporated Thang Band: Body Jackin' (LP - Lifestyles Of The Roach And Famous) Warner Bros. * Sonic Youth: Teen Age Riot (Edit) (CD Sampler - Daydream Nation) Blast First * Stump: Thelma (session) * Marlins: Let Down (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 3) Link * Steady B: Let The Hustlers Play (Radio Edit) (12") Jive #''' *Thrilled Skinny: Love Rut / Neigh On Sea (session) '''# $ @ 2 *Billy Bragg: Little Time Bomb (LP - Workers Playtime) Go! Discs *Thriller U: Cecelia (7") Black Scorpio *Kings Of Oblivion: Wise Up (12" - Wise Up EP) That Certain Esmarelda *808 State: Flow Coma (LP - Newbuild) Creed *Stump: Seven Sisters (session) *Butthole Surfers: Something (12" - Butthole Surfers) Alternative Tentacles *Thrilled Skinny: Eat My Hat (session) # @ 3 *Clay Hammond: Take Your Time (LP - Taking His Time) Kent Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 7b 1988 *2) 1988-xx-xx Peel Late 1988 *3) 020A-B3337XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *4) 020A-B3337XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 *5) thrilled skinny 'john peel bbc session october 1988' ;Length *1) 46:34 (23:56-33:04) *2) 1:30:11 (37:44-40:09) *3) 0:57:25 *4) 0:59:13 *5) 0:09:56 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 7 1988 *2) Created from SB690 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3-4) Recordings at the British Library *5) Many thanks to Simon Bish / Goalpost ;Available *1) no longer available *2) Mediafire *3-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3337/2) *5) YouTube Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1988 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:British Library